


Это не безумие

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Disturbing Themes, Episode Related, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Дин и его месть.





	Это не безумие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Ain't Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395433) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  Запрос на перевод отправлен.

      Дин разом вскидывается, садясь, резко распахивая глаза, всасывая воздух в агонизирующие легкие — и на миг это напоминает пробуждение от кошмара. Потом он опускает взгляд на свою разодранную рубашку и на следы крови на ее останках. Уолт и Рой сбежали, и он гадает, как давно это произошло.  
      «Сбавь обороты».  
      Хватает секунды, чтобы постичь неотвратимость правды. Вес поражения. И тошнотворное, темное ощущение предательства, потому что Сэм…  
      Не издает ни звука.  
      Дин поворачивает голову и смотрит, наполовину ожидая, что Сэм уже свалил, снова бросил его. Или просто бесполезно моргает в потолок. Ничего подобного. Сэм по-прежнему тут, и он не моргает. Его глаза широко раскрыты, конечности разбросаны в том же положении, как Дин помнит. Сэма отбросило силой выстрела, а потом он опрокинулся назад…  
      «Нас, — думает Дин, — они возвращали нас».  
      Но кто это обещал?  
      «Нет. Это не то, что ты думаешь».  
      — Сэм, — хрипло говорит Дин. — Ну же. Вечно норовишь устроить представление, да? Возвращайся уже.  
      Дин осознает, что снаружи завывают сирены. И приближаются. Внутри у него все леденеет. Они в мотеле — кто-нибудь мог услышать выстрелы, наверное, кто-то услышал выстрелы и вызвал…  
      — Нам надо валить, Сэм, — говорит Дин, не размениваясь на нежности. Почему так долго? Он трясет Сэма за плечо, но тот вяло плюхается обратно, не сопротивляясь, и не реагируя, и не…  
      «Это просто занимает больше времени, чем должно было».  
      — Мы валим, — говорит Дин. — Если ты намерен продолжать в том же духе — отлично. Только потом не сучись.  
      Пошатываясь, он перекидывает Сэма через плечо и выглядывает наружу. Там по-прежнему темно, но теперь сирены звучат совсем близко. Потом — через стоянку и в машину, спотыкаясь под своей тяжелой (мертвый груз) ношей, и если Сэм думает, что ему это сойдет с рук, то он ошибается (так же, как Дин, по-видимому, ошибся, думая, что Сэму есть до него дело).  
      Действуя на автопилоте, Дин вылетает со стоянки и несется по дороге прочь из города. Голова Сэма на спинке пассажирского сидения знакомо болтается из стороны в сторону, и Дину хочется кричать — кричать не переставая.  
  


* * *

      Он останавливается, отъехав от города на пятнадцать миль. Пятнадцать минут тишины. Может, двадцать, если считать от возвращения из Рая — или того, что нынче им называют. Пятнадцать минут — и Сэм по-прежнему  
       _(молчалив, тих)_  
      мертв.  
      Раны на его груди не закрылись. Его кожа холодна. Сэма _тут нет_. И Дин может отрицать это, и отрицать, и отрицать, но это ничего не меняет. Ангелы не вернули Сэма. Они его не отпустили.  
      (И это так похоже на ангелов. Превратить Рай в захват заложников.)  
      — Кас! — орет Дин, а потом еще раз: — Кастиэль! Тащи сюда свою задницу, мы…  
      — Я слышу тебя и когда ты говоришь нормально, — сообщает Кастиэль с заднего сидения, затем смотрит вбок и моргает.  
      Дин даже не удосуживается ткнуть пальцем, говоря:  
      — Сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
      — Сэм… — начинает Кастиэль, нахмурившись, и неважно что, но Дину все так же невыносимо это слышать.  
      — Я знаю, — хрипит он. — Ты можешь его вернуть?  
      Кастиэль долго колеблется, после чего мотает головой — один раз. Этого достаточно.  
      — Пошел вон, — говорит Дин, и когда Кастиэль снова колеблется, повторяет сквозь зубы: — _Пошел. Вон._  
      — Ты нашел… — неуверенно произносит Кастиэль, и лишь по счастливой случайности Дин вцепляется в руль, а не в его шею.  
      — Нет. Да. Это неважно. Ему плевать, Кас. Богу плевать, и Сэм мертв, и мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел.  
      Кастиэль отшатывается.  
      — Что?  
      — «Он считает, что это не его проблема», — цитирует Дин. — Он ушел, Кас. Его песенка спета. И… наша тоже.  
      На лице Кастиэля смесь почти жалкой гримасы боли от предательства и зарождающегося гнева. Потом он исчезает. Сэм не шевелится. Богу плевать. Все катится в пропасть, и единственное, что удивляет Дина — это почему это больше не имеет для него значения.  
  


* * *

      Он гадает, что ангелы делают с Сэмом. Причиняют ли они ему боль (возможно). Намерены ли они вообще когда-нибудь вернуть его обратно в тело (кто знает?). Дин сидит в машине с включенным двигателем, раздумывая, куда отсюда направиться.  
      В итоге решение оказывается на самом деле очень простым.  
      Он перекладывает тело Сэма на заднее сидения и мчит туда, откуда приехал. Мотель кишит полицией и всем прочим, но никто не смотрит на другую сторону улицы, и запарковаться в тенях легко. Дин следит, пока владелец мотеля не возвращается в фойе, подальше от полицейских, а затем скользит вдоль задней стены административного здания и в служебную дверь (незапертую). Он почти фыркает.  
      Владелец разворачивается, когда Дин закрывает дверь, и глаза у него лезут на лоб.  
      — Позовешь копов, — невозмутимо говорит Дин, — и я лично размозжу тебе голову. Я всего лишь хочу спросить, на какой машине приехали те парни, что спрашивали о нас.  
      Пару недель назад он бы, возможно, ощутил вину за этот слабый нервный порыв в сторону двери. Возможно, даже час назад. Дин думает о трупе Сэма на заднем сидении Импалы.  
      Он дал обещание. По правде, он дал кучу обещаний, но это конкретное он даже собирается сдержать.  
      — Я был уверен, что вы… — начинает чувак, и Дин слышит собственный смех — скрипучий звук, — все так же наблюдая за всполохами огней за стеклянной дверью.  
      — Да, забавная история вышла. На какой машине?  
      Пикап, говорит владелец. Не то синий, не то черный пикап. В довольно плохом состоянии. Задняя часть закрытая. Дин шагает по лужайке и машет поднявшему взгляд полицейскому — растягивая лицо в улыбке, пока не забирается в Импалу и не позволяет улыбке облететь.  
      — Что ж, Сэм, — говорит он, смотря в зеркало заднего вида, наклонившись, чтобы видеть лицо Сэма. У того синие губы, но глаза теперь закрыты. — Что думаешь? Все еще в городе или узнали достаточно, чтобы сбежать?  
      Сэм не отвечает. Возможно, Сэму выкручивают руки ангелы. И это не должно иметь значения, потому что Сэм…  
      Хотя врать бессмысленно.  
      — В любом случае, — негромко говорит Дин, — они по-прежнему покойники.  
  


* * *

      Пикап не принадлежал им. Его бросили за баром на самой окраине города. Неделю назад Дин бы матерился и, может, даже швырнул чем-нибудь. Сейчас он лишь улыбается. Значит, они сбежали. Тем лучше.  
      Он звонит Бобби и получает номера их телефонов до того, как тот додумывается поинтересоваться зачем. Дин не упоминает Сэма, или Бога, или тот факт, что его рука продолжает тянуться назад, чтобы погладить сэмовы чересчур длинные волосы.  
      — Дин? — спрашивает Бобби. — Ты уверен, что…  
      — Все в порядке, — отвечает Дин, вертя в пальцах клочок бумаги с номерами. — Все в порядке. — Он жмет на отбой и набирает первый номер.  
      — Алло. — Малость невнятно, должно быть, со сна или с похмелья. Это неважно. Голос Роя по-прежнему узнаваем.  
      «Убить Сэма было правильно, но Дин…»  
      Дин держит телефон у уха, выжидая.  
      — Алло? — снова произносит Рой, чуть более неуверенно. — Кто это?  
      Дин сбрасывает соединение. Он оглядывается на свою свободную руку, перебирающую волосы Сэма, и выпутывает ее, вместо этого кладя ладонью вниз на его холодный лоб.  
      — Все нормально, — бормочет Дин. — У меня все под контролем.  
      Сэм не отвечает. Сэм и не собирается отвечать.  
      На этот раз Сэм действительно оставил его навсегда, и Дин вдруг находит эту мысль смешной. Некоторое время он смеется. Мобильник верещит, но он не проверяет, кто звонил.  
  


* * *

      Он едет на запад, выискивая следы двух охотников, что не родились мальчиками Джона Винчестера и, по-видимому, не умеют прятаться. А еще, по-видимому, не знают, что они убегают. Дин выжидает два дня, прежде чем снова позвонить. Стекла машины опущены, потому что в салоне царит чуть мерзковатый, затхлый запах, который Дин отказывается признавать тем, что он есть.  
      Разложение настолько окончательно.  
      На сей раз Дин звонит по другому номеру, и Уолт поднимает трубку со встревоженным:  
      — Алло, кто это?  
      Дин не отвечает. «Мы только что застрелили его брата, идиот. Ты хочешь провести остаток жизни, зная, что у тебя на хвосте Дин Винчестер?» На том конце раздается протяжный вздох, и Дин слышит бормотание, а потом:  
      — Кто бы это к черту ни был…  
      Дин обрывает звонок. Он ждет пять минут и звонит снова. Теперь уже Рою. Он слышит, как матерится на заднем плане Уолт, слышит нотку беспокойства в голосе Роя. Тот еще не знает — но знает. Знает, что что-то грядет.  
      Когда он прерывает звонок Рою, на телефоне высвечивается три сообщения, все от Бобби. Дин игнорирует их, оглядывается на Сэма, глаза которого начинают вваливаться. Все-таки сейчас он выглядит совершенно мертвым. Не более того, пока еще нет.  
      Дин продолжает ехать. Посреди ночи он вновь звонит Уолту. Тот с проклятьями поднимает трубку.  
      — Слушай! — вопит он. — Кто бы это нахрен ни был, иди и…  
      — Привет, Уолт, — говорит Дин. Спокойно. Тихо. Его рука в волосах Сэма. Под пальцами отделяется несколько прядей. Сэм даже не дергается.  
      Абсолютная тишина. Дин слышит, как Рой на заднем плане спрашивает:  
      — Что? Кто это?  
      На этот раз звонок прерывает Уолт. Дин позволяет ему и напевает себе под нос «Металлику», и дорога проносится мимо. Теперь они действительно начнут убегать. Все идет прекрасно. Чисто развлечения ради Дин прослушивает сообщения от Бобби.  
      «Слушай, я не знаю, что ты там о себе возомнил…»  
      «…слышал кое-что странное от некоторых охотников…»  
      «Хочешь позвонить и поговорить, балбес?»  
      Дин сворачивает на обочину и выходит из машины. Поздний вечер, и над головой ясно видны звезды. Он звонит Бобби.  
      — Что ты такое творишь? — требовательно спрашивает Бобби, и Дин смеется — хотя это звучит скорее как кашель.  
      — То, что у Винчестеров получается лучше всего, — говорит он, и Бобби издает нечто, напоминающее стон.  
      — Я не знаю, что стряслось, но вам с Сэмом лучше бы тащить свои задницы…  
      — Есть только я, Бобби, — отвечает Дин. Он ждет, пока смысл фразы дойдет. Бобби со свистом втягивает воздух.  
      — Дин, ты имеешь в виду, что он…  
      — Мертв. Ага. — Дин поводит плечами. — Бобби, я не собираюсь к тебе приезжать. По крайней мере пока.  
      После долгого молчания в голосе Бобби прорезаются нотки внезапного ужаса.  
      — Так что у Винчестеров получается лучше всего? Самопожертвование? Балбес, лучше бы тебе не…  
      — Не самопожертвование, — говорит Дин. — Месть.  
      И вешает трубку.  
  


* * *

      Он звонит Рою.  
      — Я тебе говорил, что разозлюсь, — говорит он.  
      — Дин? — Рой кажется напуганным. Хорошо. Дин позволяет себе улыбнуться шире, позволяет этой улыбке проскользнуть в голосе.  
      — Знаешь, что забавно? Если бы Сэм был тут, он бы, наверное, отговорил меня вас преследовать. Что-то типа того. Что вы просто делали то, что считали правильным. Если бы Сэм был тут. Разве не забавно?  
      — Блядь, — бормочет Рой, и следом: — Уолт? Уолт!  
      — Мне все равно, сколько времени это займет, — говорит Дин. — Я намерен найти вас. А потом — убить вас. Как тебе это? Может, сперва я вышибу тебе коленные чашечки, Рой. Заставлю поползать.  
      — Это не было… — начинает Рой, после чего в трубку орет Уолт.  
      — Слушай, ты, — заявляет он, и Дин отключается. Он воображает, как эти двое пялятся на телефон, и оборачивается к Сэму. «Рано или поздно тебе придется его похоронить», — напоминает в его голове голос разума, но очень тихо.  
      — Ничего, — говорит Дин, переводя взгляд вперед и заводя мотор. Они отстают всего на день, судя по словам людей, видевших его жертв. — Все нормально.  
      Он находит их по описанию в одном из баров, где стоит на пороге, пока Уолт не бросает взгляд через плечо и не замечает его. Затем Дин сваливает и наблюдает, как они несутся к своей машине. Бордовый вольво. Уолт держит ладонь на рукоятке пистолета за поясом джинсов, а Рой вертит головой во все стороны. Импала предусмотрительно припаркована подальше.  
      Дин наблюдает как они уезжают: автомобиль срывается со стоянки с каким-то отчаянием.  
      Дин держится за две машины позади них и звонит, как только они добираются до шоссе. Никто не отвечает, так что он оставляет наполненное молчанием сообщение. Он оборачивается на Сэма и едва не блюет от запаха.  
      — Скоро, — сипло произносит Дин. — Скоро, ладно, Сэм?  
      Но не дает обещаний. Не в этот раз.  
  


* * *

     — Он не смог бы проследить нас досюда, — говорит Рой с намеком на тоску. Уолт пытается окатить его презрением, но Рой видит его тревогу. Чем бы ни воскрес Дин… чем бы ни было то, что охотится за ними… (Не Дин, настаивает Уолт, даже Винчестерам не удалось бы провернуть такое. Рон в этом не так уж уверен.)  
      — Мы бросили тачку у другого мотеля. Это невозможно. Никоим образом.  
      Рой судорожно кивает и открывает дверь.  
      Дин Винчестер сидит на кровати, похлопывая револьвером по ноге. В его лице, в его глазах отражается что-то этакое. Через проход от него, на соседней кровати…  
      Рой давит рвотный позыв. Уолт оказывается проворнее. Он тянется за пистолетом. Однако Дин двигается слишком быстро, и Уолт кричит; вырывается фонтанчик крови, и пистолет падает.  
      — Он слетел с катушек, — говорит Рой. — Черт, Винчестер, ты обезумел… — Почти три недели разложения сделали свое дело, но он по-прежнему знает, по-прежнему _точно_ знает…  
      — Обезумел? — переспрашивает Дин и встает, медленно и грациозно выпрямляясь — а потом смеется. — Нет, парни. Я покажу вам безумие. Это не безумие. Даже и близко не оно. — Он приседает на корточки и тянется, чтобы поднять пистолет Уолта. — Разве я вам не пообещал?  
      «Просто думай о приятном», — беспомощно предлагает разум Роя, и тот переводит взгляд на труп на соседней кровати, на то, что осталось от Сэма Винчестера, — и понимает, что это не поможет.  
  


* * *

      Дин не утруждает себя мытьем. Если Михаил хочет его, то может взять прямо так. Какой он есть.  
      Он оглядывается на кровать — по-видимому, единственный предмет в номере, на котором нет крови.  
      — Прости, Сэмми, — говорит Дин. — Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.  
      Он поворачивается к двери, открывает рот и кричит:  
      — _Михаил!_  
      Дин исчезает в ярком свете. На дальней от двери кровати гниль уступает место живой плоти, и Сэм Винчестер приходит в сознание, хватая ртом воздух.


End file.
